I Don't Care Where I Am As Long As I'm With You
by Juno0712
Summary: The Titans are sent on an under water mission. But something goes wrong. Two Titans crash on a deserted island with no way of communicating with their friends. While there things will happen that will change their lives forever. Full summery inside BBxRae
1. The Mission

**Hi guys welcome ot yet another story! Here are the authors notes!**

**A/N: Right, first off I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed my last story, every review really made me happy. So thanks a lot! It's really appreciated. Here are the story details:**

**Title: I don't care where I am as long as I'm with you**

**Rating: T but I might change it, I'll see what happens.**

**Dedication: Err...I'd like to dedicate this to all Beast Boy and Raven shippers. And also everyone who reviewed my stories.**

**Summery: The Titans are sent on an under water mission, but this mission goes wrong, two Titans crash on an island. And worse still, their powers are gone. During their stay things will happen that will change their llives forever. Meanwhile the rest of the Titans are frantically trying to find their lost friends, will they succeed? If you read my stories you know my pairings.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans; they belong to DC comics and cartoon network. **

**Authors notes: Oh yeah, as you all may know, I hate Terra, but I have put aside my hatred for her and made her sound like a real heroine in this chapter. **

**Well now that's out of the way...enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 1: The Titans Mission**

It was a rainy day, the first in many weeks. The cold rain of bleak December pounded on the lonely, soddern city. The community seemed deserted as a curious prankster walked down one of San FranCisco's many streets. A morbid Goth in his wake.

The dark girl came to a sudden halt in front of a mysterious cave; the reason was not because she had just arrived at her destinations entrance. She sensed something. An aura.

The prankster had also come to a stop. Staring at the drenched girl nothing but a good few feet away. Her bowed head suddenly rose and turned to the right.

"Beast Boy why have you followed me?" She asked with pure calmness in her voice.

"I came to pay my respects...with you. You don't mind do you?" He asked somewhat shyly as he took a few steps closer to her.

"I guess some company would be nice." She answered motioning him to come over. The young sixteen year old prankster happily walked by her side into the cave.

Slowly they walked further and further into the shadowy entrance. Neither speaking nor daring to break the eerie silence between them. They walked until they could see a statue in the distance. A statue of a person. Of Terra. The person who betrayed them. Who broke their hearts. Who gave her life to save theirs.

She was their long lost friend who gave her life three years ago.

And now these two teenagers stood before her statue, not to express their anger for betraying them, but to show their respects. To say that they were grateful for what she had done for them.

The two, as if saying a silent prayer, bowed their heads and muttered under their breath. Muttered thanks. Muttered thanks to a true friend. One that died for them. The silence faded as a green changeling spoke.

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think the others are going to come down?"

The young Goth, known as Raven, took her time to think about his question.

'Well Robin's probably sparing in the gym and he spends most of the day in there so Robin won't come. Starfire doesn't like to be depressed so she's out. Cyborg will be installing those updates he got for his car yesterday so he definitely won't be coming. And Beast Boy and I are already here so no.' She thought.

"They may, but I don't think they will." She answered solemnly.

"Oh," he said as a single sigh escaped his lips.

"Do you miss her?" Enquired Raven, turning to face him, a curious look in her unique, violet eyes. Beast Boy merely nodded.

"I only miss her as much as you do," he said, turning to meet her gaze.

Raven gasped slightly at Beast Boy's answer, but only slightly so it went to be unnoticed. She decided not to continue the conversation at hand. Raven turned to face Terra's stone figure. She shivered slightly in her leotard and cape.

'That's what you get for coming dressed unsuitably for the weather.'

"Guess we should've brought an unbrella or something, huh?" Said the shape-shifter with a slight smile on his face. Raven just nodded.

"Yeah, I guess we should have..." said Raven shrugging.

"Hey it's getting kinda cold, wanna start heading back?" Suggested Beast Boy.

'This is strange; I thought him and Terra used to go out? Doesn't he want to stay a little longer? Not that I want to stay but...' her thoughts trailed off as she snapped back to reality.

"I thought you would have wanted to stay a little while longer? With you and Terra being so close and all?" Asked Raven confusedly.

Beast Boy smiled warmly.

"Terra was a crush, you get over crushes, besides, a while after she died I realized it wasn't her that I loved...it was someone else," he replied calmly.

Raven then felt a strange surge of emotions try to get out. Curiousity and excitement. She decided to, like every other emotion she felt, suppress it.

The emotions didn't give in and got out another way. Speech.

"Then who do-" before Raven could say anything else, the two Titan's communicators went off. Raven didn't hesitate to pull hers out and open it, Beast Boy on the other hand, sighed deeply before doing so with his.

Their screens lit up to show their leaders face. Robin.

"Hey Robin, what's up?" Asked Beast Boy with a dull tone in his voice.

"Where are you guys? We need-" started Robin.

"We're paying our respects in Terra's cave, Like you should be." Interrupted Raven. Robin looked guilty. Starifre appeared behind him with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh...sorry, I guess we should be there with you but..." Robin's voice began to trail off towards the end of his speech due to the lump forming in the back of his throat. He too felt the pain but he wasn't sure how to break the fact that something big had came up, he knew that the two of them were going to be reletively upset if they found out that they would have to leave. He should be paying his respects and he knew it.

Raven wasn't about to let him snake his way out.

It was just like Robin to put everything before his friends (in her opinion of course). Especially the ones who had betrayed the Titans before. His excuses were always the same 'I was working on a new strategy to help us in our battles, and in all the excitement and hard work I must have forgotten.'

"You're gonna have to come up with some better excuses Robin, you missed the second anniversary of her death last year," snarled Raven.

"And you missed the one before that too!" Added Beast Boy looking equally as furious.

Starfire looked at Robin, her eyes full of sympathy for her friend.

"Robin, perhaps you should tell them...they do have a right to know and it does concern them as they do have to participate."

Robin sighed and nodded.

"Yeah...I was just getting on to that..." he replied.

Raven and Beast Boy exchanged confused looks. What were they talking about?

"What? Tell us about what?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Aqaulad phoned, he said the Titans-East have discovered a new enemy in the depth of the ocean, it's too powerful for them to defeat on their own so they need us to distract the villians for them while they attack."

Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other once again.

"That's all?" Asked Beast Boy. Robin nodded. "Dude! I thought one of the members had died or something trying to kick butt!"

"It's not as easy as it sounds." Cautioned Robin. "They have high tech machinery that could easily demolish our T-Ship in a matter of seconds. They may be one of the biggest threats we've ever faced."

"Boy could I see that coming..." muttered Raven.

"We'll be devising a plan while you make your way here, we have no time to waste, get over here as soon as you can if we don't get there in time the Titans-East will get found and possibly killed, or the enemy will find a way to the surface. And that's not what we want." And with that, Raven and Beast Boy put down their communictors and looked at each other once again.

"You think he's serious?" Asked Beast Boy, a look of complete confushion on his face.

"He must be...we better get going." They shrugged and set off the the Titans Tower. Both wondering if it was real. And if it was, then why did Robin spend so much time asking them where they were and chatting with them when all the time their friends were in grave danger?

But deep down inside they knew that Robin meant well. He wasn't their leader for nothing.

------

Robin walked away from the computer screen and looked at Cyborg.

"You spent a lot of time talkin' to them man, for all we know the Titans-East might be dead by now. We should start devising a plan before they get back, otherwise we won't get a chance to save the others..." suggested Cyborg.

Robin nodded.

"You're right." He agreed. "Starfire where's that map we printed off?"

"Here it is." Answered Starfire handing Robin the map of the underwater enemy's HQ.

"Thanks. Right Titans, gather round," ordered Robin motioning Cyborg and Starfire around the kitchen table.

"So what's the plan then Robin?" Asked Cyborg looking at his leader with determind eyes.

Robin thought deeply. He couldn't afford to mess this up. He held all the Titans lives in his hands.

"Cyborg is the T-ship ready? We're going to be using our own departments. That way if they are as powerful as we've been told we won't get the full blow." He concluded. "Starfire, you'll take this section with me and Cyborg, we'll strike them so they're distracted, meanwhile Raven and Beast Boy on the other side will be able to attack from behind. Giving the Titans-East a golden opportunity."

Cyborg nodded and walked out to the garage.

Starfire watched as Robin wrote directions on the map. He looked nervous more than anything. Now that was _not_ like Robin. He was always the fearless one. The most confident. And Starfire knew just by looking at Robin's facial expressions that their opponents were stronger than what they had been told. A lot stronger. And only Robin knew what they were capable of.

She was beginning to feel afraid. Afraid of their enemy. Robin wouldn't not tell them what they could truely do if he thought they could beat them. She knew that Robin was hiding something more from them. But what? What was their enemy truely capable of? What was he hiding? What was troubling him? Why, for the first time did he think that they couldn't beat their enemy?

"Robin...the enemy is stronger than what you have told us, and I know that you are hiding it from us..." said Starfire, the fear in her voice pained Robin. A lot.

"Star...I'm sorry...it's just hard...I know that if we play our cards right we will overcome our enemy, but one slip...then I don't know what might happen..." replied Robin, staring at the floor. This was hard.

Starfire opened her mouth to ask another question, but was silenced when Raven and Beast Boy flew in, soaked to the skin.

"Okay Robin, what's the plan?" Asked Raven walking over.

"We can start with you two getting changed into something dry, then come down here and we'll show you what we're going to do, I'll be photocopying these maps, Cyborg is preparing the T-Ship, Starfire you help him, you two will meet me down here in five minutes max. Go!" Commanded Robin.

Raven grabbed Beast Boy and they phased through the roof to correct floor. Starfire flew to the garage to help Cyborg. Robin ran to the next room to photocopy their information.

Five minutes later Raven and Beast Boy phased through the roof yet again. Robin was standing there waiting for them, five lots of papers in his hands. He handed the two one each and motioned them to go with him over to the kitchen table.

Raven and Beast Boy followed obiediantly.

"Cyborg, Starfire and I will be over on the left side of the building, you two will take the right side, we will attack them first, when their attention is focused on us _you_ will launch the missiles at them, giving the Titans-East an opportunity to attack, Cyborg has recently built in raidars and electronic maps, when you get into your compartment of the ship you will insert these into the slot. Keep moving as much as you can, as far as I've heard, they're strong." Explained Robin. "Any questions?"

Beast Boy nodded simultionuously.

"Are we setting off in our own compartments or are we going in the whole T-Ship then splitting up?" He asked, playing with his fingers.

"We'll be going in our own compartments."

Beast Boy blushed, glancing over to Raven for a mere few seconds.

"Robin, we're ready." Said Cyborg.

Robin nodded.

"I'll be one minute, you and Star get into your compartments, I'll be right there."

Cyborg done as he was instructed and walked out.

"You guys certain you know what you're doing?" They nodded. "You're one hundred per cent sure? The consequences aren't good if we slip up, one little accident and you have your lives at risk. And possibly everyone elses."

Raven froze. Something wasn't right. Usually Robin would give them some instructions and leave them to get on with it. She suddenly felt a surge of emotions. She knew that if Robin was preparing them this well then they _had_ to get everything perfect. And if a little mistake would endanger her friends lives she knew that they couldn't afford anything to go wrong. She would never put her friends at risk.

She looked over to Beast Boy who peered back at her. He was thinking the exact same thing, She could see that he was shaking, but only slightly. She could feel her legs starting to give way, but she did her best to stand. Finally they looked over to Robin who was equally as anxious.

"We're sure." Said Raven bluntly.

Robin nodded and walked out to the T-Ship. Raven and Beast Boy soon followed.

While walking down the corridor their hearts began to race. They knew that this was going to be one of the hardest missions they had ever been on. But it was certainly no match to the battle the fought against Trigon. They began to feel confidnece in themselves. If they could stop the world from ending they could definetly stop this batch of villians.

**So what did you guys think of the first chapter? The next one will mostly be about-OOPS! Don't wanna spoil it! Review and I'll update! **


	2. Going Under

**Well I'm back! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys ROCK! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. DC Comics and CN do. Full stop. End of story. Bye bye. **

**Dedication: Oi oi! BBxRae shippers! I dedicate this to you! **

**And here we go! **

**Chapter 2: Going Under**

Soon the Titans were set and ready to go. Well...physically they were ready to go, but inside they felt like they were going to die of nerves. Their insides were more or less like jelly and tied in tight knots.

"Titans remember where you're going and what your mission is, when we get close to our targets we will slow down and go slower, seek cover, and whatever you do Titans, do not get hit. We are unaware of what their machinery may be capable of. For all we know they may be able to destroy us in a single shot. I'm going to contact the Titans-East and get a good idea of where our enemy is."

The Titans nodded slightly in reply as their hearts began to race. Robin opened his communicator and knocked his microphone off.

"Come in Aqualad." He said, waiting patiently for Aqualad to respond. Soon the boy's face appeared on the screen. He was in among a lot of seaweed that reached above his head.

"Aqualad here." He replied, his voice as low as he could get it.

"We need to get an idea of where the enemy is, we can't help you otherwise,"

Aqualad nodded; slowly his communicator went up to reveal ships of all sizes, each and every one baring heavy machinery. Robin estimated there was about twenty of them all together. Zynothium tanks were piled near the gate way, large computer screens fixed to the large walls showing any activity inside the building.

He began to turn it a little at a time to show him elsewhere. There was plenty of long seaweed around the HQ and there were only guards at the front, he supposed that the back was also under surveillance. But luckily the right hand side was not being guarded.

That was their golden opportunity. Right there.

"That'll be fine Aqualad. Thanks." Said Robin.

Aqualad nodded and brought his communicator to face him. Robin now had a very clear idea of how their plan was going to work.

He switched his microphone back on and spoke to his anxious friends.

"Titans, I've spoken to Aqualad, the front of the building is under surveillance, and I'm presuming the back is too, we're going to go round the side, from what I've seen the seaweed is long, our compartments will be an ideal size to get round there without being spotted. You all know what to do next. Star, Cy, remember we're on the left hand side and Raven Beast Boy are on the right."

They each took a deep breath and nodded slowly.

"Ready Titans? Let's go." Said Robin, leading the Titans to their destination.

They all inserted their maps and took one last look around before following their leader to help the other Titans.

---

Slowly they approached the large underwater building, seaweed high above the tops of their ships. Every Titan looked around for any sign of the Titans-East.

"Titans take your positions, quickly now…Raven, Beast Boy, remember what to do. Good luck Titans." Whispered Robin, steering his compartment of the ship towards the left hand side of the villains HQ.

He soon spotted Cyborg and Starfire in front of him, driving extremely slow in order to avoid being seen. Robin concentrated on doing the same.

Raven and Beast Boy finally made it to the other side, keeping one eye on the many machines floating about. They scanned the area they were now in—no security cameras.

They both gave a sigh of relief. God knows what could have happened if they were spotted on camera.

Raven looked over to Beast Boy's ship, he looked over to her. She motioned him to wait just a minute before firing. She was sure that the others would need a bit of time to get to their side before the distraction was required.

"Raven calling Robin." She muttered into her communicator.

"Robin here." Robin replied, his voice as quiet and faint as possible.

"Tell us when, we don't want to fire too early or anything…"

"Right…I'll call Aqualad, make sure he's familiar with the programme, you call Beast Boy, and tell him I'll tell you when to fire."

"Okay…"

And with that, Raven followed her orders and told Beast Boy what Robin had told her to tell him.

"Robin calling Aqualad."

"Here."

"Aqualad, Raven and Beast Boy are going to provide a distraction for you, they're going to fire at them, quickly move, which gives you all a chance to strike, them me Star and Cy will strike as well. We're going to try and keep moving as much as we can. We've never faced these guys before; we don't know what we're up against."

Robin paused for a second.

"Do you understand what you're doing?"

"Yes." He replied, looking down for a mere second. "I'll tell the rest of the team, I'll call you back when everyone's informed."

"Okay." Robin said.

In less than a minute Aqualad called back.

"We're ready."

Robin nodded and ended the conversation. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest; taking a deep breath he tried to steady his breathing.

'You can do this Robin; have faith in your friends. We'll pull through. We'll do this. We can beat these guys.' He told himself.

Swallowing hard he whispered into his communicator:

"Come in Raven and Beast Boy."

Beast Boy and Raven appeared on the screen. Robin looked at their faces; they were full of fear and anxiousness. He hadn't seen them like that in a long time.

"It's time…"

Beast Boy closed his eyes for a couple of seconds; Raven looked towards the roof of the compartment as if saying a silent prayer. After a moment of calming themselves down, they finally nodded and closed their communicators.

They looked at each other through their windows. Raven nodded. They took aim, and opened fire at the deadly machines.

Missile by missile they prayed that it would do the tiniest bit of damage. The missiles ran out and the dust slowly began to clear.

Raven gasped. Beast Boy sat in his seat, wide-eyed and gaping.

All of the machines had turned round to face the two Titans, no damage done as if they had predicted the attack.

Raven and Beast Boy were motionless, they both sat there, awe-struck.

Suddenly explosions came from the seaweed to their left. Raven and Beast Boy were brought out of their shocked trance. The Titans-East were attacking.

Then more explosions. Robin's crew were also attacking.

Ravens came to her senses and began to move around as soon as the machines were firing back; Beast Boy soon followed her suite.

Missiles and bullets were flying in every direction, the under water layer had just turned into a battle zone.

The Titans were frantic, dodging machine fire left and right; guns were heard where ever they turned.

Saying they were scared would be an understatement. They were terrified.

Beast Boy dodged another bullet heading his way, he had never been so thankful that things travel slower in water in his entire life. Then another one came, a little bit too fast for the green teenager to avoid. It hit the front of the ship causing a large dent to appear. He yelped in surprise, but had to quickly recover seeing a few machines turn towards him.

Raven was shaking with frustration. There were _far_ too many machines for her to handle, she had even had to put up one of her telekinetic shields to protect herself.

Another three machines turned round and fired towards Raven and opened fire on her.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She shouted, blocking more bullets with her shield.

"Raven calling…anyone! I need backup and quick."

"On my way Rae!" Said Beast Boy's voice.

He headed to the mound of machines surrounding Raven as fast as his ship would take him.

Beast Boy's eyes began to grow wider as he realized just how many machines were there.

"Crud…" squeaked Beast Boy as half of the enemy, or what seemed like half, turned to face him.

'Do something!' His mind screamed.

He shook his head and fired at the robotic villains.

After about three seconds they began to retaliate, firing back twice as hard.

Beast Boy gasped.

Robin looked round to see his friend about to get bombarded. He flipped open his communicator.

"Beast Boy look out!" He boomed.

Beast Boy didn't need to be told twice. He ducked the ship down, bullets only missing him by inches.

He sighed in relief and kept moving—he couldn't afford to be hit now.

He seemed to be getting closer to the clan of robots, but it made sense in a logical sort of way—at least if he was nearer the bullets would cause more damage and pack a harder punch.

Then he heard a piercing scream…a scream he certainly recognized…Raven.

"Rae! Come in Raven! Are you okay?" Screamed Beast Boy, shaking more than ever.

It seemed that the other Titans had also had the same idea. They were all calling Raven, trying their best to find out if she was okay.

Starfire was on the verge of crying. Raven wasn't answering.

Robin was panicking like there was no tomorrow, was she hurt?

Cyborg was almost dying of nerves, he was dodging bullet and also trying to see if his friend was still conscious—he was sure to have a break down sooner or later.

Beast Boy couldn't take it anymore. He charged into the mass of machines, trying not to get his ship _too_ damaged in the process. She had to be here somewhere.

Then he saw her compartment, her head was against the back of her seat and her eyes were closed, he got his ship in front of hers as fast as he could, trying to get a better look at her—was she conscious?

Then something caught his eye. A machine at the other side of Raven's compartment was building up some sort of purple energy…and lots of it.

Beast Boy's eyes widened. He wanted to get out of there. He wanted to swim as far away as he could. But he couldn't just leave Raven there; he'd never forgive himself if he did.

Then his entire life flashed before his eyes…

He heard his friend's screams…

And then darkness…

**Ooooooohhhh what a lovely cliffhanger! Didja all enjoy chapter 2? Yes? Awesome! No? …WHAT?**

**Well if you enjoyed it or spotted any mistakes please please please please review! I need feedback so I can improve.**

**In the next chapter we find out—uh-oh! You thought I was gonna tell ya didn't you? Yes? HA! No? Dang you know me too well…**

**Thank you once again to the reviews of the last chapter, I really appreciate it. And I've just went over the first chapter and realized there are a TON of spelling mistakes and grammar faults.**

**I hope this chapter isn't anywhere near as bad—sorry if you weren't pleased with the faults or thought it made the story harder to read, I will try and make my grammar better, I promise. **

**BUT I do have a good excuse for all the mistakes, well, I've got this new lap top and I had to wait a while before it got Microsoft word, so I decided to use Word pad instead which didn't tell me when I spelled something wrong or if there was an error. So sorry once again…**

**R&R! **

** Forever-Doing-Homework **


	3. Where Am I?

**Oh my gosh I'm FINALLY updating! **

**Right-o ol' chaps, here's the authors notes! Oh don't be like that dearies, you love them really XP**

**A/Ns: First off, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed…YOU OWN ALL! I'll give you milk and cookies later **

**Secondly, I'm sorry to those who want me to update my other story, Love Will Find A Way, BUT I have a good excuse…no really, I _do_ have a _good_ excuse. What? I'm serious! Okay. Fine. Here's the excuse…**

**Well, one, I've been trying to update this story, which seems to be the most popular out of my stories so far, two, I don't really think that my other story was all that popular since it took a while to get thirteen reviews, and I doubt I'll get all that many reviews from that story now…and:**

**I'm working on four new things…**

**1) I'm re-writing Never Let You Go, I, as well as other people, spotted a lot of mistakes, and it was supposed to be a one-shot SONG fan fic, and I'll also be working on a sequel to the story as soon as I finish it, seeing as though most of my reviewers said they'd like one. D**

**2) I'm working on a story set in my home country…yes that's right! Teen Titans in BRITAIN! WOOT! That'll be coming as soon as possible. **

**3) I'm working on yet ANOTHER fan fic, which introduces my OC, it's like the Titans lives and stuff…which means, the story could go on for quite a while and be really long, so I'd recommend reading it when I post it, then you don't have TOO much to read. **

**4) Golly…I'm working on ANOTHER fan fiction, a one-shot to be exact, I'm not entirely sure how this one's going to work out, but hey, I won't give up 'till I finish it.**

**And on top of all that…**

…**the dreaded word…**

**SCHOOL!**

**So yeah, anyway, I've rambled for long enough, here's the chapter details:**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own 'em. DC Comics and CN do. Full stop. End of story. Bye, bye.**

**Dedication: This is dedicated to Steve Irwin, my childhood hero, you'll always be remembered, rest in peace.**

**2nd Dedication: Oi oi! BBxRae shippers! I dedicate this to you! **

**And what you've all been waiting for…the third chappie! **

**Chapter 3: Where am I?**

"What do you mean we can't pick up their signal! Their ship can't have just DISAPPEARED!" Boomed Robin as he slammed his fists on the wall as hard as he could; causing a dent to appear in the brick. "Scan again! And don't give up UNTIL you find them!"

"Cool it, man! I'm trying, okay? I'm trying!" Retorted Cyborg, resisting the temptation to slam his leaders head against the nearest desk.

Robin sighed and sat down at the nearest computer. They just _had_ to pick up a signal…anything…they just _had_ to find their friends.

"Friends…please do not fight…friends Raven and Beast Boy would not wish it…" said Starfire, through her fierce sobs.

Robin stared at the floor in defeat. The situation was hard enough as it was, the _last_ thing he wanted to do was upset Starfire…_anything_ but that.

"I'm sorry, Star. I'm just worried. I didn't mean to take it out on you guys. It's just, we need to find them, we can't give—"

"It's okay, man. We all feel the same. But we can't get through this if we're at each others throats all the time; we need to work together, like a team, like we always do. It's the only way we're gonna find 'em. We have to act as normal as we can." Advised Cyborg, trying his best to give his team mates a reassuring smile, but failed miserably.

"But, without Raven's sarcastic comments and Beast Boy's not very funny jokes, it will not be…normal." Said Starfire, wiping tears from her emerald green eyes.

"We still have to try."

Starfire and Cyborg turned their heads to find Robin standing tall with his fists clenched.

"We have to keep trying. For our friends."

And, for some reason, their leaders comforting words made them feel a surge of confidence and hope within them.

---

It wasn't long before the news that Raven and Beast Boy were missing had reached the public. People throughout San Francisco feared the worst for their teenaged superheroes. Fans all over the city were writing letters to show their concern.

Days had passed and there was still no word about the whereabouts of the two Titans. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were becoming desperate. So much so, they were barely sleeping or eating, they weren't even fighting crime.

On the fifth day they had to call for help.

"Look, man, I haven't slept in _five_ days, I have my charger strapped _to_ me while I search, I haven't eaten in _three_ days. Things are getting _out of control!_" Shouted Cyborg, clearly frustrated with all the commotion going on.

"That ISN'T my problem! If you want food, the fridge is OVER THERE! If you want sleep, then SLEEP for five minutes! I don't CARE as long as we get Raven and Beast Boy back!"

"No man! It IS your problem! We haven't fought ANY crime since we came back from our mission! The city has been under attack NINE times and we haven't done _anything_ to stop the villains!"

"The police can take care of it!" By now, Robin had got out of his chair and was having a full on shouting match with Cyborg.

"Against super villains? Are you out of your spiky head little mind! The police can't handle that sort of criminals! And if we let this go on any longer, _all_ the villains will attack, thinking we won't do anything about it, then the police definitely won't be able to cope!"

At this point Starfire sat, crying silent tears to herself, with the occasional sob.

"Well what do you suggest then? Huh? What do YOU suggest we do! I'm trying my hardest! I'm DOING all I can!"

"We need help Robin! We can't handle this alone!"

"Yes we CAN!"

"Oh, and letting the villains destroy and take all they want while we sit in the tower twenty four/seven, not eating _or_ sleeping because we're looking for Rae and BB is SO handling it well!"

Cyborg's words of wisdom caused a silence to spread across the room. All eyes were on Robin, who was staring at the floor with narrow eyes.

Starfire took a deep, shaky breath.

"Please Robin…" she pleaded with sorrowful eyes.

"Okay…call for help." He concluded; his voice much calmer than it was nothing but a few moments ago. He turned and headed back to his computer to pick up any possible signal from Raven and Beast Boy's communicator or ship.

Cyborg smiled, for what seemed like the first time in a hundred years to him. Taking out his communicator he called for help. He called the first few Titans he could think of.

"Come in…Jericho…Argent…Jinx and Kid Flash…Kole and Gnark."

"Kole and Gnark here!"

"Kid Flash and Jinx here, what's up, Cy?"

"Argent here."

And a simple nod from Jericho symbolized that he had got Cyborg's message, like the others.

"Kole, Gnark, Kid Flash, Jinx, Argent, Jericho, we have two titans missing, we're dedicating our time looking for them. We need help."

"Help?" They each repeated, one after the other, Jericho just gave a confused look to the half android.

"Wait…two Titans missing? What happened? Who's missing?" Asked Kid Flash, rather alarmed.

"I'll explain later. Can you guys get over here ASAP?"

"Of course." Said Argent, as she closed her communicator.

Jericho, Kid Flash and Jinx merely nodded as they did the same.

"Um…leaving the underground isn't such a good idea…" said Kole, glancing over to Gnark.

"Aww c'mon guys? Rae and B are gone, we have no idea where they are, and the Titans and I can't fight crime, guard the tower or anything because we have to dedicate our time to finding them. We need help."

Kole looked at her companion by her side with pleading eyes.

He smiled.

"Gnark. G-nark."

"Really?"

"Gnark."

"Thank you, Gnark! You're the best!" She turned to Cyborg, with a wide smile spread across her face. "We'll go! But Gnark's still a little afraid to go outside so could we—"

"Sure, you guys can just guard the tower."

"Thanks!" And with that, she closed her communicator, and was on her way.

"Robin! We have Kole, Gnark, Jinx, Kid Flash, Jericho and Argent on their way!"

"Why couldn't you just phone Titans-East?" Enquired Robin, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Man, they've gotta take care of Steel City, remember?"

"And why Jinx?"

"She proved herself to be a good guy when we faced the Brotherhood of evil. Plus her and Kid Flash are basically a duo. They work as a team."

"Fine…I guess they'll have to do."

---

Somewhere, far away from home, laid a body, washed up on a deserted shore. Hair full of sand and clothes drenched in seawater. Drops of blood trickled from his forehead, and dripping from his chin.

The warm breeze ruffled his hair as the young man's eyes slowly fluttered open.

Adjusting his eyes to the light shining in his eyes, he began to observe his surroundings.

A forest of palm trees was behind him, the overlarge leaves spread out, leaving huge shadows throughout the mass of trees. In the distance he could make out the shapes of cliffs.

Blinking a couple of times he looked in front of him, he spotted dry blood on his shirt, but decided to ignore it. Glancing down to his feet he saw water, to his side, he saw his shattered compartment of the T-ship.

Then, beside it, was another…

Memories came flooding back to him; his heart began to race as thoughts raced through his mind. Panic flooded his system. Blood rushed to his head. At the top of his voice he shouted the very name he feared the worst for…

"RAVEN!"

---

**Bwahahaha! I felt evil, so I left it at a semi-cliffie. **

**Anywho, I know this chapter was like…super boring and short, but hopefully the next chapter will be better.**

**Finally, I shall give you a brief description of the next chapter **

**Preview Thingy: The tension is building in Titans Tower. Robin is on the edge. Starfire is going into the first stage of depression. Dedicated fans are becoming desperate for any news about their missing heroes. And, we find out if and what BB finds. But will he be pleased with what he sees? **

**Buh-bye for now…read and review! D**


	4. The Truth Hurts

**Whoa, took me a while to update…sorry guys!**

**A/Ns: Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I really appreciate it!**

**Also, sorry for the lack of updates, I've been really ill lately so I haven't had much time to write. So sorry again!**

**Anyway, on with the details! Oh don't be like that, you love them, really!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own 'em. Full stop. End of story. Bye, bye. **

**Dedication: I dedicate this to…JK Rowling! Why? Because her Harry Potter books kept me from boredom the full week and a half I've been off frikken school XP and BBxRae Shippers, of course!**

**Chapter 4: The Truth Hurts**

It was early in the morning in the Titans Tower. All were drifting in and out of restless sleeps. The lounge was in an eerie silence, only disturbed by the occasional cry coming from the Titan on the far end of the room.

Starfire sat at her computer, deep in sleep. If you could call it that.

Her eyes watered with tears as she dreamt of her two missing friends.

---

"_Robin! Robin we've found them!" She shouted, rising from her computer and running to the exhausted leader of the group._

"_Star, you sure it's them?"_

"_Of course! Look, look!" She pointed at her screen. Robin smiled slightly._

"_Nice work, Star! Cy, Star found them! Both of you in the T-ship, quick!" _

"_I've got their co-ordinates!" Stated Cyborg, running into his compartment._

_In no time at all they were in the middle of the ocean. Trailing in circles trying to find any trace of their friends. _

"_Where are they, Cy?" Asked Robin, steering the T-Ship to the co-ordinates shown on the map Cyborg had given him._

"_No idea, man…I mean, they should be somewhere around here…"_

"_Are you sure you got the right co-ordinates? We didn't get them confused or anything?"_

"_No, no! I'm sure they're right! Star had them on the screen and everything!" Said Cyborg, pointing at the flashing X on his map. _

_Then, after convincing his leader they had the correct co-ordinates, he looked up. Starfire saw his eyes widen as screamed:_

"_NO!" _

"_Cy what is it?" Panicked Robin._

"_It's-it's…" Shaking his head in disbelief, Cyborg pointed towards one of the far windows. Reluctantly, Starfire turned her head to face the direction in which Cyborg was pointing._

_There, two still figures floated nothing but metres above their ship. Their bodies bobbing up and down with the fierce waves, their hair sprawled across their faces. Scars everywhere imaginable, their clothes ragged, blank eyes wide and staring, their mouths gaping, faces pale. Raven and Beast Boy._

"_AHHH!"_

---

"AHHH!"

Starfire was awoken by her own scream.

"STAR! What's wrong? What happened?" Demanded Robin rushing over to the weeping Starfire. "Star…?"

"Robin…"

Holding the crying young alien princess in his arms, Robin tried his best to calm her down.

"Star…what happened?"

"It was awful…truly, terribly, horribly awful…"

Robin didn't need to say any more. He too had been having dreadful nightmares about his two lost companions. And although he had made it rather subtle, he still felt terrified. Terrified of the "what ifs" and consequences. Scared of what may happen to them…

Then, a flash of light and Kid Flash appeared.

"SosorryIdidn'tcomestraightawayIheardascreamthenwentbacktosleepthenwokeupagaincuzIrealizedsomeonereallydidscreamsoiseveryoneokay?"

Robin stared at him.

"What…?"

Kid Flash frowned. He hated it when he talked too fast. But it was obvious everyone was fine, and so he dismissed himself.

"I'll go get the mail." He said, pointing towards the entrance then running towards it, reappearing nothing but a second later.

Robin merely turned back to Starfire, who, by this point, had stopped crying, and was just sniffing into Robin's chest.

"Star, you okay?"

She sniffed.

Robin held her close, placing his chin atop of her head. How he hated it when she cried.

In the distance, Robin heard Cyborg's yawn.

"Morning, Cyborg."

Truthfully, he was expecting a "Morning, Robin" but none came.

"I feel asleep! I was supposed to be looking for Rae and BB! But I fell ASLEEP!" Boomed Cyborg, banging his head on his desk.

Starfire screamed again, crying harder than before.

"Cyborg!"

Cyborg looked round, spotting the weeping princess.

"Man…Star, you okay?"

She sobbed.

Cyborg's eyes softened.

Kid Flash, who had seen everything, tried to change the subject.

"Hey, how about we all take a little break and see what's on TV?"

The two boys nodded.

Kid Flash switched onto a documentary on fungus, which he knew Starfire liked, hoping it would cheer her up a little.

"And so the fungus is really—"

"—We interrupt this programme to give you the latest breaking news. The streets of San Fran Cisco today are filled with frantic and upset fans, holding up banners and signs as a dedication to the super heroes, _Raven_ and _Beast Boy_. Over to Simon Dislodden for a full story."

The screen changed to show a young man in his early twenties, wearing a formal suit and a microphone on his left.

"Yes. As you can see there are thousands of people gathered here today, marching up and down the streets, desperate to hear anything of the heroes that have saved this city so many times. Here with me is Alex Sincor. Alex, what is your motivation for parading, today?"

Starfire's eyes were welling up with tears, but she didn't cry, merely listened hard to what was said. But just in case, Robin held her close.

"Well, as you said before, I really want to hear some news on Beast Boy and Raven, but also, I think I speak for many here when I say, I'm worried about them, and one things for sure, I know that however hard we're finding this, the other Titans are finding it ten times harder—"

By this time, Jinx, Kole, Jericho, Argent, and Gnark had walked in and were also listening to the TV.

"—And I just want to Titans to know that they're not alone in this. We'll get the right equipment, the right people, and we _will_ find BB and Rae, no matter what it takes."

"Is everyone thinking the same as you or are they doing it because they want to know if their heroes are okay?"

"Well, probably most, if not all, of us have had our lives saved by the Titans, we all owe them, and I'm sure a lot of people would like to repay them by trying to help out."

"So do you guys have any plans to help the Titans out or are you gonna just do anything that comes up?"

"If the Titans ever mention they need help with something, we'll jump straight to it, at the moment we're all trying to raise money to buy equipment for the Titans and authorities to use to help the Titans find them. And we're also doing anything we can find to do to help out."

"How are the charities doing so far?"

"Well, they've only been out for, like, a day, so each of them has around a hundred dollars. Not really sure though."

"Is there anything else that you are doing to help?"

"Yeah, we're getting in touch with other countries to make them aware, and see if they can help out. We've also been writing fan letters to show our concern. We know the Titans probably won't read them, but it's just a token to show that we care, and we're here for them, just like they were there for us. But hopefully Kid Flash, Jinx, Argent, Jericho, Gnark…Kole? Yeah, Kole, and the Titans-East will help the Titans through this."

"Very well said, Alex. Is there anything else you'd like to say, like, a shout-out to the Titans?"

"No, but my daughter does."

The light-haired young boy reached down and picked up a little girl, who looked around four, had ringlets in her shoulder length light brown hair, rosy cheeks, had big bluey greeny eyes, a shy smile on her face, and was wearing a lovely rose-coloured dress.

And then, in a cute, quiet voice, she said:

"We love you, Teen Titans; you're our her-os. Raven and Beast Boy, we want ya back, you're the best."

And with that, the screen changed back to the anchorman. The Titans turned to face each other. They weren't alone.

---

Far, far away, a figure crouched over a body, frantically pulling big chunks of metal off the unconscious girl's torso and legs. Tears threatening to fall from his emerald eyes.

"C'mon Rae, you gotta be—" he heaved another bit of ship off her, revealing her bruised and bloody legs. "—okay…please, Rae, wake up!"

He wiped his brow, only to find that blood smeared across his forehead.

He paused and looked at his gloveless hands. They were dripping with crimson liquid.

He clenched his eyes shut and resumed what he was doing.

"Wait...an ape can do a better job than me!" He smiled and tried to morph into the giant monkey as he had done so many times before.

Nothing happened.

The green teenagers eyes widened.

"NO! My powers…what—"

"Mmm…"

Beast Boy's attention was diverted to the stirring girl in front of him.

"Rae!"

Slowly, her eyes began to open.

"Rae are you okay? I've been here for an hour trying to get the metal off—"

"AHHHH!" She wailed.

"Raven!"

Frantically, he began to dig to poor girl out, pulling big chunks of heavy metal off her, while she screamed in pure agony.

'_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…'_ His mind raced. His heart pounded. Worry spread across his entire body. Was she okay? Was she _going_ to be okay? Was he going to get her out of there? Did her powers work?

"Rae, your powers! Try your powers!"

Trembling in pain, she closed her eyes and tried to use her telekinesis.

"Aza-rath…m-metrion…ZINTHOS!"

Nothing.

She screamed again.

Beast Boy panicked.

"Oh god…"

Hysterically, Beast Boy started digging around Ravens body, once he thought the hole was deep enough, he yanked Raven's arm in attempt to pull her from underneath the tons of metal atop of her.

She cried out more as the parts of the shattered ship pierced her skin.

"AHHHH!"

"It's okay Rae, I—" He heaved again, this time Raven came from beneath the wreak and onto the warm sand. "—got cha!"

Beast Boy's eyes widened.

She was covered in blood. Gashes deep and agonizing. Tears streamed from her amethyst eyes, scratches and bruises covered her arms and legs, yet nothing blew up…

"Rae—Rae I'll be right back!"

Eyes flickering everywhere in desperate hope to find something to bandage her wounds, he finally spotted it. Raven's cloak.

He ran at it, skidding the last part of the way and tore the hood off.

"Oh god what do I do now…" Beast Boy muttered, his voice a much higher pitch than normal. He wasn't used to thinking on his feet. He smiled. "Water!"

He sprinted back to the edge of the beach, soaking the hood in the sea water, then ran back to the screaming girl on the sand.

Beast Boy cleaned her injuries, then paused when he got to the biggest gash in her leg.

"Okay, Rae, this is gonna hurt, so bite hard…" he told her, she nodded and braced herself.

Beast Boy began to wipe up the blood. The salt water stung her, she whimpered, but didn't scream.

Beast Boy looked at her with sorry eyes, then tightly wrapped the cloth around the gash.

"AHHHH!"

And with that, she wept her heart out in agony.

Beast Boy looked as if he was going to cry too. He had never seen her like this. Raven, the girl who didn't show emotion, the girl that never cried, that never screamed…

'_I can't just leave her like that…'_ he thought, watching Raven wail in pain.

He couldn't bare to watch her in agony any longer.

He reached forward, taking her in his arms and rocking her back and forth. Not caring about how she would react. Not caring about what her powers would do.

'_Wait…her powers…does she…?'_ He looked down at her, sobbing on his shoulder. _'No…'_ He thought. _'Something would have happened by now if she still had them…'_ But he decided to push the matter out of his head. Right now, all that mattered at the moment was the girl laying in his arms…

**Well, what cha think? This chapter was a lot longer than I thought it would be…eight pages and over two thousand words…woah…**

**I'm not sure if this was any good, but hopefully you guys enjoyed it. **

**Well, read and review!**

**- FDH**


End file.
